User blog:AHarmlessTaco/AHarmlessTaco: Teemo Rework
Abilities seconds without acting or being acted upon, he gains stealth. Teemo retains stealth so long as he doesn't move or act, including if he is . If Teemo is within a brush, he may move within the brush without breaking stealth. |icon3 = Toxic Shot.png |description3 = Teemo's basic attacks and Puffshroom Traps his target with Kumungu Toxins, causing them to take of the target's maximum health}} per second additional magic damage over 4 seconds. This effect stacks up to 6 times for a maximum of of the target's maximum health}}. Subsequent applications refresh the 's duration. Additionally, Teemo's are modified to deal no bonus physical damage, but instead apply 2 stacks of Kumungu Toxins.}} Teemo’s coats his next basic attack in Puffshroom extract, causing it apply an additional stack of Kumungu Toxins and for 2 seconds to his target on-hit. In addition, minions and monsters are for 2 seconds. |description2 = Casting Blinding Dart will reset the auto attack timer. |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana}} Teemo gradually gains bonus movement speed while visible and moving. The maximum bonus movement speed is increased by 50% and ramps twice as fast when moving towards Mushroom Clouds, but is drastically reduced upon taking damage and holding still. |description2 = Teemo doubles his bonus movement speed bonus for 3 seconds and prevents it from being reduced by damage. If cast from stealth,this effect is delayed and Teemo gains the ability to trigger for up to 3 seconds or until Teemo breaks stealth. |icon3 = Element of Surprise.png |description3 = Upon breaking stealth, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed}} for 3 seconds and his next basic attack is guaranteed to . |description4 = reduce the cooldown of Move Quick by 0.5 seconds. This effect is doubled against champions. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 17 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} : Teemo inhales sharply and forcefully fires a dart in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit and applying on-hit effects and spell effects. Casting before casting this ability will cause Longshot to consume the buff; casting after casting this ability will not cause Longshot to apply nor consume the buff. |description2 = Longshot can and its maximum range and projectile speed are increased while Teemo is stealthed. |range = 1050 / 1450 |cooldown = 18|15.5|13|10.5|8 |cost = |costtype = mana}} Minions and monsters recently killed by champions, other than Teemo, leave behind materials for Teemo to scavenge, granting gold and experience based on their size and numbers. These drops expire when camps respawn and have caps in lanes. |icon2 = Noxious Trap.png |description2 = Teemo stores a charge of Puffshroom Trap periodically, up to a maximum at any one time. |description3 = Teemo tosses a mushroom trap on the ground which stealths and arms after second, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant around them. If a thrown mushroom lands on another one, it bounces an additional distance before planting. |description4 = If an enemy champion steps on a mushroom, it detonates, applying a rapidly decaying to, and granting of, all nearby enemies for 4 seconds. Additionally, mushroom detonations leave behind a small Mushroom Cloud for up to 4 seconds that applies of outside the area to all enemies within. |description5 = Mushrooms have 6 health, can only be damaged by champion basic attacks and take 2 damage from ranged attacks and 3 from melee attacks. |range = |Cast range}}}}| |Bounced cast range}}}}}} / | | }} |leveling = |cooldown = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 80|75|70|65|60 |costtype = mana + 1 Mushroom }} References cs:Teemo de:Teemo es:Teemo fr:Teemo pl:Teemo pt-br:Teemo ru:Teemo zh:提莫 Category:Alpha stage release Category:Map specific balancing Category:Blind champion Category:Haste champion Category:Sight champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stealth champion Category:Blog posts